Stalking Shadows
by CrystaltheIceWing
Summary: Shadeheart isn't a normal NightWing. Nor does she have normal abilities. Shadeheart always hates the new school year at Jade Mountain Academy but, when she starts to like her classmates, odd things start happening. Will Shadeheart find The source of these odd occurrences and maybe find love along the way?
1. Prologue

It was tonight.

_Of course it was_ _tonight_!, thought Starflight as he hurried through the halls of Jade Mountain Academy. _If I'm late Fatespeaker will kill me_! How could he miss his own daughter's hatching? Fatespeaker even told him a day in advance! _What If I don't make it in time_? _What if when I get there she's already hatched_?

Starflight pushed his worrisome thoughts aside as he turned into the astronomy classroom. The classroom was near the peak of the school and had been built the last year. It was where students could study star constellations and the moon's cycles. The class was open on one side to a ledge open to the sky. Sitting on the ledge, Starflight saw his mate Fatespeaker by a small nest. In the nest appeared a midnight black egg. _My egg_!, thought Starflight proudly.

Fatespeaker must had heard him walk in because she turned in Starflight's direction. "Starflight!" called Fatespeaker smiling. "You're just in time! the egg is about to hatch." Starflight's heart quickened has he walked up to the egg and Fatespeaker. "Why did you bring the egg to the astronomy ledge to hatch?" Starflight inquired. "Because according to-".

"Shhh!" Fatespeaker shushed. "I know there are no moons tonight but, I want to give our dragonet the traditional NightWing hatching." Starflight doubted this is what you do when there were no full moons but, he kept his mouth shut. "Plus, I want to be out tonight because the darkest night only happens every 100 years!" Fatespeaker said excitedly. _I doubt 3 new moons will do anything,_ thought Starflight eyeing egg.

Suddenly the egg began to shake. _It's happening_, Starflight thought. All of this waiting for this! A little black head popped out of the egg the dragonet stared at new moons. "she's hatched!" Fatespeaker said excitedly. the dragonet hearing the voice turned it's head around to look at Fatespeaker but, something was wrong. Why were it's eyes red? Was that normal for newborn dragonets? Starflight searched though his mind to seeing if he recalled reading a scroll about dragonets with red eyes.

"Starflight!" said Fatespeaker snapping Starflight out of his trance. "Look at her! Isn't she beautiful?" The dragonet shook off the remaining egg shards and looked at Fatespeaker with joyful eyes. The dragonet chirped happily as Fatespeaker took her into her arms. Starflight noticed another thing about the dragonet, her wings has no star like Scales under her wings like a normal NightWing. Now_ something is dreadfully_ _wrong_, thought Starflight.

"Fatespeaker, did you notice her eyes? Her wings?" said Starflight nervously. "This isn't normal for a new born dragonet."

"Does it really matter?" said Fatespeaker. "She's beautiful in my eyes." It wasn't that Starflight worried about. _What if her wings don't work right? What if her vision is foggy? Starflight thought anxiously._

"I'm going to name her Shadeheart!" said Fatespeaker happily. Shadeheart yawned looking up at Fatespeaker. "Aw you must be tired. Let's get you to bed sweetheart." Starflight trailed behind the two. "Not much I can do." Starflight muttered to himself.

_"This dragonet is going to have an interesting life."_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while. I had a lot of stuff going on, but I will be posting updates more often. :)**

**\- CrystaltheIceWing**

**…**

**Fear**

That's all that Shadeheart could feel.

She couldn't stop. she needed to keep running.

If she stopped it would catch her.

The beast ran just behind her. It swung one of it's giant talons at her. Shadeheart dodged it and kept running.

It growled in frustration, and swung it's talon again.

This time it nocked Shadeheart over onto her side.

The beast grabbed Shadeheart in it's talons. It had black scales, black wings, black talons, black teeth, black eyes. In fact it looked like a living shadow.

Shadeheart struggled to get free but, The beast held on tighter. Shadeheart winced in pain as it pierced her wings.

Shadeheart shook in fear. This was how she died.

…

Shadeheart woke up with a jolt. She was in her room, she was safe. Shadeheart sighed. "_It was only a_ dream", thought Shadeheart relived.

Shadeheart stretched as she got out of bed. This was the fifth time she had that dream. Shadeheart pushed the thought aside. Then she realized that today was her least favorite day of the entire year.

Orientation day. The day that the students come to Jade Mountain academy for the beginning of the first semester.

Shadeheart always hated this day. It would be the day that she would be assigned to a winglet and she would get... a clawmate. Also, her winglet never liked her and would always say mean things behind her back.

Because of the way she looked? She didn't choose not to be like other NightWings. But if they knew what really made her not like other NightWings. They would really not like her.

Shadeheart has the ability to see ghosts and travel though shadows.

She recalled chatting with the ghosts of Jade Mountain Academy when she was young. She told her parents about the ghosts but, they didn't believe her at first. However, after mentioning that one of the ghost was a grumpy SkyWing named Kestrel, they started to believe Shadeheart

Shadeheart didn't know she could shadow travel until later. She was leaning a against a dark wall when suddenly she could quickly travel though the dark areas.

Shadeheart smiled at the memories. She was so focused on them she didn't see her father leaning his head through the entrance to Shadeheart's room.

Shadeheart jumped back, not expecting to see her father there.

"Oh good you're already up!", said Starflight joyfully. "I just wanted to let you know that your mother would like you to hand out everyone's welcome scrolls."

Shadeheart groaned. "Do I have to? You know I don't like Orientation day!"

"Your mother thinks it will be good for you", said Starflight firmly.

"It's not possible for that to be good for me." said Shadeheart." I can't just get my problems magically fixed for me".

"I got my eyes fixed with magic", said Starflight pointing at his eyes.

"Well I don't have animus magic", Said Shadeheart.

Starflight sighed. "Please just do this for your mother. She just wants you to meet some other dragons".

Shadeheart groaned again. "fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you!", said Starflight as he left the cave.

As Shadeheart watched Starflight leave she thought of all the ways the day could go wrong. "_What if I embarrass myself?",_thought Shadeheart worriedly. Shadeheart then started thinking about all the ways the day could go wrong as she walked down the hall towards the entrance cave.

"_No!_", Shadeheart thought firmly. "_This will not be like last year! Things will NOT go wrong."_

_…_

"Hello. Welcome to Jade Mountain. Here is your welcome scroll." said Shadeheart as she passed a welcome scroll to a dark brown MudWing.

Shadeheart was tired. She had been passing out welcome scrolls for the past hour. Shadeheart sat at a wooden desk in the Great Hall. She would watch students come in, she would ask for their name, and then give them their marked welcome scroll.

Some dragons were nice, some looked at her weird, but none directly said anything about her appearance. Shadeheart just hoped she could get though this day without anything bad.

"NightWing!"

Shadeheart was snapped out of her daze to see a silver IceWing standing in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well?" said the sliver IceWing looking Shadeheart up and down.

"Sorry." said Shadeheart quietly. "_It's the first day and I'm already messing up."_ thought Shadeheart worriedly. "_No! This WILL be a good day!"_ thought Shadeheart fiercely. _"And I will not be pushed around by some IceWing!" _

Shadeheart knew the IceWing's type. He was the type that thinks they're better then other dragons because they are in the "first circle" or whatever. Shadeheart had dealt with this type before. "_I need to stay calm and stand my_ _ground_." Shadeheart reminded herself. Shadeheart lifted her head and made sure to look as confident in herself as possible.

"Name?" Shadeheart asked the silver IceWing. The IceWing looked rather taken aback that Shadeheart asked in such a direct way. However, he quickly went back to his expression before.

"Wolf. First circle." said the IceWing as he looked at Shadeheart down his snout.

"The name was all that was necessary." stated Shadeheart. _"Now that really made him mad."_ thought Shadeheart. Fuming in fact. Wolf looked like he wanted to slap Shadeheart. The only thing keeping him back however, was the fear of losing his status.

"Now listen here NightWing!" said Wolf over boiling with anger. "How dare YOU, a lowly NightWing, disrespect ME, a highly IceWing in such a way!"

"Well I was just stating the fact." Shadeheart said firmly. "I only needed your name." Wolf looked furious now.

"I should of known." said Wolf sharply. "All you NightWings are the same. "You're all just no good disrespectful scumbags that have NO manners!" said Wolf.

Shadeheart felt fairly taken aback by his comment. "Ok you've taken this to far, buddy. Let's not generalize here." Wolf looked like he was about to burst.

"JUST GIVE ME MY WELCOME SCROLL ALREADY!" roared Wolf.

Shadeheart flinched. She did not like to be yelled at. "_It's best not to escalate the situation any further."_ thought Shadeheart wisely. Shadeheart held out Wolf's welcome scroll. Wolf grabbed the scroll and stormed off down the tunnel.

"_Well that didn't go very well." _thought Shadeheart. _"Maybe I shouldn't have escalated it."_

Shadeheart then continued to watch the entry of the Great Hall for more students. It was getting later in the day so Shadeheart doubted she would see many more students come in.

After a few minutes of waiting, Shadeheart saw two IceWings enter the Great Hall. The male IceWing was larger with light blue scales. The female IceWing, who Shadeheart assumed was the male IceWing's daughter. She was also light blue, however, she had blue freckles on her snout and wings. They were chatting, which, Shadeheart decided to listen in on.

"Jade Mountain has changed a lot since I was here." recalled the male IceWing. "Can't believe I was last here 10 years ago.

"That was a long time." said the female IceWing in awe. "I'm SUPER excided that I get to go here!"

"Good." The male chuckled. "It wasn't easy getting you in."

The female IceWing smiled. A moment passed between the two. "I'm going to miss you." said the female finally.

The male smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you to, but your mother and I will visit at the end of the second semester."

"Oh alright!" said the female IceWing. The two IceWings hugged and said their goodbyes. The next thing Shadeheart knew was the male IceWing was leaving and the female IceWing was bounding over toward Shadeheart's table.

"Hi!" said the IceWing joyfully. "I'm Flurry! What's your name?"

Shadeheart wasn't expecting that. She hadn't seen such an enthusiastic IceWing in her life. The ones Shadeheart encountered were usually quiet and kept to them selves. Flurry, on the other talon, looked like she was bursting with energy.

"Um, my name's Shadeheart." said Shadeheart still confused on why this IceWing was so hyper.

"Cool! What are these scrolls for?" asked Flurry pointing a talon at the scrolls.

"_Wait a minute_." thought Shadeheart. "_This IceWing didn't come up here to get a welcome scroll. She came up here to talk to me!" _This had never happened to Shadeheart before with any dragon. Much less an IceWing. "_Focus Shadeheart! _Shadeheart reminded herself. _"You need to do your job!"_

"These are welcome scrolls." said Shadeheart. "They have everything you need to get started. They have a map, where your cave is, what winglet you're in, clubs you can join... yeah that's all I can remember."

"Ooo cool!" said Flurry excitedly. "Can I have one?"

Shadeheart looked through the pile and found Flurry's scroll. Shadeheart handed Flurry the scroll and she excitedly took it. Shadeheart was surprised when Flurry immediately started reading it.

"Shadeheart look!" said Flurry. "We're in the same winglet!" Flurry held up the scroll so Shadeheart could read it:

**Jade Winglet**

IceWing: Flurry

MudWing: Heron

NightWing: Shadeheart

RainWing: Canopy

SandWing: Gazelle

SeaWing: Stingray

SkyWing: Pheonix

Sure enough, Shadeheart and Flurry were in the same winglet. Shadeheart was just grateful that she wasn't in the same winglet as wolf. Shadeheart read the rest:

**Gold Winglet**

IceWing: Wolf (_ew)_

MudWing: Silt

NightWing: Shadowhunter

RainWing: Dart

SandWing: Coyote

SeaWing: Gull

SkyWing: Cardinal

**Silver Winglet**

IceWing: Iceberg

MudWing: Armadillo

NightWing: Moonshine

RainWing: Firefly

SandWing: Aloe

SeaWing: Rainfall

SkyWing: Amber

**Copper Winglet**

IceWing: Aurora

MudWing: Russet

NightWing: Eclipse

RainWing: Glorious

SandWing: Scorpion

SeaWing: Mako

SkyWing: Canyon

**Quartz Winglet**

IceWing: Caribou

MudWing: Beaver

NightWing: StrongWings

RainWing: Binturong

SandWing: Mongoose

SeaWing: Otter

SkyWing: Falcon

"Being in the Jade Winglet is going to be so cool!" said Flurry excitedly.

Shadeheart was snapped out of her daze. She had been so focused on reading that she forgot Flurry was there.

"You know my dad was in Jade Winglet when he was here." Flurry said looking proud.

"Your dad might have been some of the first students here." Shadeheart pointed out.

"What about your parents? Did they go here?" asked Flurry.

Shadeheart laughed. "My parents work here."

"Oh I get it!" said Flurry. "That must be why you're passing out welcome scrolls!"

Shadeheart was surprised it took Flurry so long to put two and two together. "_This IceWing is weird."_ thought Shadeheart. "_Let's just get this over with already."_

Shadeheart cleared her throat. "Um, yeah anyway, you should probably try to find your cave now."

"Oh?" said Flurry confused. "I thought we would go together."

Shadeheart was confused. "Why would we go together?"

"Didn't you read that part?" asked Flurry. "We're clawmates!"

It made sense to Shadeheart now. But then it dawned on her. "_My clawmate is going to be load."_ thought Shadeheart.

"Flurry, I need to stay here and pass out scrolls." said Shadeheart. "_Hopefully she falls for that and leaves me_ alone."

Nearly a second later, Fatespeaker came around the corner.

"Hey Shadeheart, I can take over." said Fatespeaker.

"Oh cool! said Flurry excitedly. "Come on, lets go Shadeheart." Flurry bounded off down the corridor leaving Shadeheart and Fatespeaker alone in the Great Hall.

Shadeheart turned to her mother. "We're you listening to our conversation!? How long have you been there?"

"That doesn't matter." said Fatespeaker. "But What does matter is that you GO. MAKE. FRIENDS.

Shadeheart sighed and followed Flurry down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadeheart struggled to keep up with Flurry. No matter how hard she tried to catch up, the light blue IceWing somehow stayed farther ahead of her.

When Shadeheart finally reach her cave, Flurry was already there looking around. Shadeheart lived at Jade Mountain year round due to her parents working at the academy. However Shadeheart would still get clawmates during the school year. She begged her parents not to assign her clawmates but they never listened. Flurry wondered over to Shadeheart side of the room, where Shadeheart had her own large shelf filled with scrolls and books. Furry then proceeded to take a scroll and start reading it.

Shadeheart did not like that. "_Sharing my cave fine. Touching MY STUFF crosses the line!"_ thought Shadeheart angrily. Shadeheart marched over to Flurry and snatched the scroll out of her talons. Flurry looked startled and a little confused.

"What was that for?" asked Flurry.

"Don't touch my stuff." said Shadeheart as she neatly rolled up the scroll.

"Oh sorry." said Flurry. She sadly walked back to her side of the room.

Shadeheart put her scroll back onto the shelf. "_Maybe I was a bit to harsh."_ thought Shadeheart. She glanced at Flurry. Flurry was looking though her own bookshelf. _"Maybe I can do something to make up for it." _

Shadeheart walked over towards Flurry. "Uh, hey." Flurry looked up towards her. "So I was thinking, maybe we could go to the Prey Center. You know since it's dinner time anyway."

Flurry's face lit up. "Yeah! Let's go right now!" Flurry quickly got up and bounded out of the cave.

"Hey wait up!" called Shadeheart running after her.

Shadeheart caught up to Flurry at the entrance to the Prey Center. The two entered the Prey Center. It was load and filled with students running around trying to catch prey. It was usually like this during the school year. Shadeheart missed how it was quiet in the summer.

Shadeheart turned to Flurry. She looked excided, but a little overwhelmed. "Hey Flurry." said Shadeheart to get the IceWing's attention. "Why don't we catch a cow and spilt it."

"Good idea!" said Flurry smiling

Shadeheart spotted a cow and dashed towards it. Flurry followed behind. They then proceed to chase the cow around. Shadeheart was just about to get her claws on it when she bumped into a SandWing. Both of them fell back.

"Hey watch where your going..." said Shadeheart angry at first but then Shadeheart looked at her. The SandWing was pale yellow with brown stripes on her back. Shadeheart couldn't describe it but, there was something special about this dragon. She looked perfect in everyway.

Shadeheart immediately felt embarrassed. The SandWing looked embarrassed to.

"Oh sorry. said the SandWing. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"No no no!" Shadeheart said quickly. "It's my fault."

Shadeheart got up. "Here let me help you up" said Shadeheart holding out a talon.

The SandWing took her talon. It was warm. Shadeheart helped the SandWing up. Their eyes met for a second. Shadeheart got butterflies in her stomach.

"_Those eyes.."_ thought Shadeheart. The SandWing's eyes were a light brown. "_They're beautiful_."

"Are you ok?" said the SandWing softly. "I didn't mean to run into you."

Shadeheart blushed. "Yeah I'm ok."

The SandWing smiled. "My name's Gazelle by the way."

Shadeheart smiled back. "I'm Shadeheart."

"Hey Shadeheart!" said Flurry rudely interrupting Shadeheart and Gazelle's moment. Flurry was carrying the cow, now dead, that they had been chasing. "Hi! I'm Flurry, what's your name?" said Flurry to Gazelle.

"Um, Gazelle." said Gazelle

"Cool! Do you want to eat with Shadeheart and I?" said Furry holding up the cow carcass.

"I would but, I promised Starflight that I would help clean up the library." said Gazelle

"What happened in the library?" asked Shadeheart curiously.

"Well, apparently some students thought in would be a good idea to sit on top of the shelves. When Starflight came back from his break a few of the shelves were knocked over. Let's say he wasn't happy." explained Gazelle.

Shadeheart laughed. However, she felt bad for her father.

"Even if I can't eat with you guys today, maybe tomorrow at lunch?" suggested Gazelle

"I would like that." said Shadeheart smiling.

Gazelle smiled back and hurried towards the library.


	5. Chapter 4

Shadeheart watched as Gazelle left the Prey Center. Shadeheart looked forward to their lunch together. But for now, Flurry and Shadeheart headed toward Shadeheart's favorite place to eat. It was on the center right side of the Prey Center. The two dragon sat down and started spitting the cow.

Just as Shadeheart was about to take her first bite, two dragons walked over to Shadeheart and Flurry. Shadeheart recognized them. They were Phoenix and Heron, who also lived at Jade Mountain year round. They were Clay and Peril's dragonets. The dragons were siblings, from the same egg in fact but, they looked completely different. While Phoenix looked more SkyWing with copper orange scales, Heron looked more MudWing with orange brown scales.

But Shadeheart had no idea why they were coming to sit with her and Flurry.

"I hope you guys don't mind if my sister and I sit here." said Phoenix taking a quick glance at Heron. "My sister being a bit of a grump today."

"I'm not being a grump!" protested Heron. "You're just being annoying."

Flurry giggled. "Sure you guys can sit here!"

The two dragons sat down. Phoenix took a part of the cow and started burning it to a crisp with his firebreath.

"Woah." said Flurry looking surprised. "Why are you burning your piece of cow so much?"

"I like it crispy." said Phoenix as he began devouring the piece of cow.

Heron rolled her eyes. "My brother has interesting eating habits."

Shadeheart had also seen Phoenix's 'interesting eating habits'. Some of which she tried hard to forget. Shadeheart hasn't looked at him the same since

Flurry glanced at Heron. "Heron are you going to eat?" asked Flurry holding a piece of cow.

"No thanks." said Heron staring at the cow. "I already ate. Plus, Phoenix is making me lose my appetite."

"What? noh I'm noht." said Phoenix though a mouthful of burned cow.

After a few minutes of eating Flurry spoke. "So I guess we're all in the same winglet?"

Shadeheart hadn't thought of that. "I guess we are." thought Shadeheart mentality remembering the list. "_Then that means!"_ thought Shadeheart as she remembered one important dragon. "_Gazelle is in my winglet!" _Shadeheart smiled. She was excided to have the SandWing with her.

"I'm excided to met the other dragons in our winglet." said Phoenix.

Flurry smiled. "Me to!"

"I'm not." said Heron unenthusiastically. "Meeting new dragons is overated.

Shadeheart mentality agreed with Heron.

After an hour of chatting, Phoenix and Heron said their good byes to Shadeheart and Flurry and headed off. Shadeheart and Flurry left the Prey Center as well and left for their cave.

...

Shadeheart was running for her life again.

The shadow creature from before was chasing her.

At this point, Shadeheart knew she was in a dream. "_I'm not running from this thing anymore!"_ thought Shadeheart fiercely.

Shadeheart turned around and stood her ground. The beast stopped and looked rather confused.

Shadeheart smiled. "Good. I have your attention." Shadeheart took a step forward.

The shadow beast stepped backward.

"Ok listen up." said Shadeheart looking directly at the beast's black eyes. "You WILL stop appearing in my dreams and you WILL stop chasing me."

Shadeheart clawed the beast's upper left leg. It yipped in pain. An oozing black liquid, which Shadeheart assumed was a type of blood, poured from the wound.

The beast looked... scared? Shadeheart was rather surprised by this. How could this large beast be scared by her?

The beast was cradling it's wound. "_I guess it's more scared of me than I am of it._" thought Shadeheart. "Hey beast."

The beast looked at Shadeheart. "Maybe you can leave my dream now?" said Shadeheart.

The beast nodded and suddenly disappeared. Shadeheart was left standing alone in the mysterious dark place.

It never occurred to Shadeheart where she was in her nightmare. She seemed to be in a desert with black sand. The Sky was black and starless. Shadeheart could see mountains in the distance, but also what seemed to be a village closer by.

Shadeheart tried to flap her wings to get into the sky, but she couldn't. "_What the heck? Why can't I fly?_" thought Shadeheart as she checked her wings for any damage.

"_Fine. I'll walk."_ thought Shadeheart as she walked toward the village. As she got closer though, Shadeheart saw that the village wasn't a village it actually looked like a city!

The city had massive grey walls around it. Shadeheart could see a SandWing standing guard at the entrance. A dark orange SkyWing seemed to be arguing with the SandWing.

"What do you mean I cannot come in?!" the SkyWing shrieked.

The large, scared SandWing sighed. "I said you can't come in without identification."

"Do you know who I am?" said the smaller SkyWing angrily. "I will make sure you are fired."

At that moment the SkyWing notice Shadeheart standing behind her. It looked at first that the SkyWing would say something nasty, but she looked like she had other plans.

"Oh there you are!" said the SkyWing to Shadeheart. "What took you so long?"

"Uh-" Shadeheart began, but the SkyWing stopped her.

"Oh SandWing." said the SkyWing. "You see my friend here? Yeah she's a Shadowseer. And of course you know how rare and important they are."

The SandWing looked skeptical at first, but then he took a close look at her. Immediately he looked suppressed. "I am so sorry!" said the SandWing quickly stepping aside to let them into the city.

The two dragons walked though the gate. Shadeheart glanced at the dark orange SkyWing. "Who are you anyway?"

The SkyWing stopped and turned. Shadeheart for the first time saw the right side of her face. It was blacked and gross. "My name is Queen Scarlet."


	6. Chapter 5

Shadeheart woke up with a jolt from her dream.

Flurry looked at Shadeheart curiously from across the room. "Are you ok?" asked the light blue IceWing making her way over to Shadeheart.

"I'm fine," said Shadeheart as she rubbed her eyes. "Just a nightmare."

As Shadeheart got out of bed, she heard three loud gongs.

"Ooo it's time for our first class!" said Flurry excitedly. "We have a discussion class first!"

Flurry bounded into the hall confusing a SkyWing walking by. "Let's go!" said Flurry

"Hey wait up!" called Shadeheart trying to catch up.

When Shadeheart caught up, the two walked towards where the higher classrooms in the academy were. Shadeheart and Flurry entered the discussion class. A RainWing, Phoenix, and Heron were already in the cave. Shadeheart took a seat at a desk in the middle of the cave near the RainWing. Flurry sat directly next to her.

Phoenix noticed the two walk in and came over to their seats to greet them. "Hey, Shadeheart. Hey Flurry," said Phoenix

Flurry giggled. "Heyyy Phoenix. How are you?"

"Good. Heron made me wake up early because she was afraid we would be late to class," said Phoenix.

Heron groaned. "No. I made YOU wake up early because if we didn't, you would talk to everyone we went by in the hall.

"Hey I don't do that," said Phoenix defending himself. "Do I do that?" Phoenix asked the brown and purple RainWing.

The RainWing looked up from their scroll to then promptly ignore him.

Phoenix went back to his seat. Flurry turned to Shadeheart. "He's cute," whispered Flurry.

Shadeheart rolled her eyes. She cares less about male dragons.

A few minutes later the whole winglet was in the cave (Gazelle included!). Sunny who would be their teacher, called for the class's attention. "Hello, my name's Sunny, and welcome to Jade Mountain."

Sunny smiled at the class. "I'm so excited to see so many new faces! What we're going to do, is I will call on you and you will say your name and something about yourself."

"Can I go first?" asked Flurry raising her talon as high as she could.

"Someone's enthusiastic!" said Sunny beaming. "Go right ahead."

"Ok, so my name's Flurry. said Flurry. "And I'm from Sanctuary!"

"Who wants to go next?" asked Sunny.

"Me," said Phoenix. "I'm Phoenix and this is my sister Heron."

"You don't need to introduce me," said Heron.

"Well I just did," said Phoenix. "I like food and Heron likes science or something."

"It's called CHEMISTRY." snarled Heron.

"How about you go next," Sunny said to the RainWing.

The RainWing sighed and put down their scroll. "I'm Canopy and I like to read."

Canopy picked their scroll back up and started reading.

"I'm Gazelle," said Gazelle. "And I like music."

"_Her voice is music to my_ _ears_." admired Shadeheart. Shadeheart then realized the class had their eyes on her. Shadeheart cleared her throat. "I'm Shadeheart and I live here year-round.

The class then turned their attention toward the SeaWing who hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm Stingray and I don't want to be here." said the blue SeaWing.

"Oh?" said Sunny rather confused. "Why not?"

Stingray sighed. "The only reason I'm here is that my mom, who is the principal, made me come."

Shadeheart was surprised. She had no idea that Tsunami had any dragonets, or why she had never seen them.

"Well Stingray I'm sure you will like it here," said Sunny.

Stingray looked at Sunny skeptically.

"Well anyway," said Sunny. "What topic should we all talk about?"

"Scavengers!" said Flurry.

"Alright then," said Sunny. "What about Scavengers should we talk about?"

"How they are super smart and build cute little huts!" said Flurry promptly. "Did you know that scavengers are just and smart as Dragons? I once met a scavenger that could talk!"

"HA!" laughed Heron. "That's a good one."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Flurry.

"Scavengers don't talk, Flurry," said Heron holding back laughs.

"But they do I swear!." said Flurry desperately. "I heard it myself!"

Heron laughed loader.

Sunny seemed uncomfortable with how the topic was tuning out. "How about we change the topic?" suggested Sunny.

"It's too late now," said Stingray. "We're out of time."

Sure enough, the gong rang signaling the class was over.

"Oh well," said Sunny. "I will see all of you at tribal cultures."

The students got up from their seats and started to leave. Shadeheart, alongside Flurry, walked to their next class, history.

The two dragons walked to the lower, darker part of the school.

"I'm excited to learn history!" said Flurry as the two dragons walked into the history class.

Shadeheart noticed that students of the Gold Winglet were there too.

Shadeheart took her seat next to Flurry. Just in time to see Wolf walk into the history cave.


End file.
